Trying Something New or Daddy's Little Girl
by Elle Gardner
Summary: Set sometime after Season 3. After an accident lands Daryl in with a new group of survivors, and Rick and Beth finally find him. Separated from team Prison Daryl finds an interesting woman, while Rick and Beth get to know each other in ways neither of them ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – The Arrival**

Daryl pulled his body into the boat and used the oar to push himself away from the dock. Two walkers fell off the edge into the water, from the floor of the boat he couldn't see if they struggled or simply sank. Catching his breath he looked around for something to push against his side blood was gushing out of the wound in his stomach. He slipped in and out of consciousness seeing Merle's face in a dreamlike state over and over. Brother Merle, Walker Merle, they blended together until Daryl finally passed out for good.

* * *

"Where'd you say you found him?" Cassie cut his shirt open and confirmed that it was a gunshot wound and not walker bite. She asked no one in particular to get the surgical kit from the cabinet. The bleeding seemed to be under control, mainly because he had lost so much of it. "Gonna need universal donors Todd, go round them up." She put a stethoscope to his chest and listened, from what little she knew he sounded alright. "Gotta feel around for the bullet, doesn't look like it went through." She was talking to herself mostly and a young girl came in to start prepping the surgery area.

"Well, if he wakes up, I think he'll make it." Cassie hugged the girl and sent her to bed, it had been a long evening of playing operation and the medical books were splattered with blood. Sadly she was getting better at this, but she still wasn't a real doctor. She sat herself down in the arm chair in the corner and watched her patient breath rhythmically. She should wash him up but it would wait till morning when the sun was up and she could think straight.

Abby entered the dimly lit room and saw the man lying in bed. He looked more dead than alive. "You gonna sleep here tonight?" She sat on the arm of Cassie's chair and kissed her hair.

Cassie loved the feel of their bodies so close. She tipped her head up so that they could kiss. Abby always comforted her when she was stressed out. "Yeah. I want to be here in case he wakes up. Too many stiches to yank out."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Cassie appreciated the offer but Abby needed a better night's sleep then she did, being Mayor was a tough job.

"No honey, you go get some sleep, I'll find you tomorrow and let you know how he's doing." They kissed again and Cassie was asleep practically, before Abby was out of the room.

* * *

She locked the door as she filled the bowl full of water and struggled to get his clothes off of him. Her patient was dead weight at this point though he was stable enough it seemed. She started at his hands and arms, it was a good thing she had boiled plenty of water. The dirt, blood and months of ick streamed off of him. The long lean muscles in his arms didn't escape her notice. This man had a fantastic body, a little thin, but who wasn't now a days. Changing the water she started in on his chest careful not to disturb his wound. He was covered in scars, one on his stomach, his temple. Knife cuts and scratches. This man had seen his fair share of hard times this past year or more. Some of his dried blood seemed to have layers of dirt under it, down to his legs and his more private areas, being as discrete as she could. As she washed his dick she couldn't resist stealing a glance and she was glad she had, even soft he seemed to have a decent package.

Washing his back was a challenge; she supported his weight and reached around him. She could feel scars as she slid her hand along his skin but he was too heavy to move into a position where she could see them. Cassie had ruined two washcloths before she was done, but she was pleased that she could no long smell him from across the room.

* * *

It was her third night in the arm chair when she woke to a cracking voice asking for water. She jumped when she realized her patient was awake. He spoke again, "Can I get some water?" She could see him in the dim lantern light and she took her glass from the side table in brought it to him. She helped his sit up and he held onto her for support. He tried to drink it all down but she slowed him from chocking. "Slow down darlin', there's plenty of it." After a minute he had finished the glass and she laid him back on the bed.

He looked around the room, it was washed in a dim glow but he could see built in cabinets, a fire place and too many closed doors. "What is this place?" The floral wall paper was ugly and he realized it was night time as he tried to peer out the window.

Cassie moved into the folding chair next to his bed. "Used to be a bed and breakfast dining room, now it's the infirmary." She watched his face as he winced while he tried to move. "You got shot, I had my hand inside you for a while, gonna hurt like a bitch till you heal up."

"You stitched me up?" He looked at her face in the light. She nodded at him. "Thanks. I'm Daryl."

She offered her hand to him, "Cassie."

"These aint my clothes." He fussed at the buttons.

"I know, I cleaned you up. This shirts easier for me to check your wound with." She caught herself thinking of the sponge bath.

Daryl wanted to say thanks but he realized what she meant by cleaning him up and he was uncomfortable. "We in Savannah?" He didn't know where he had gotten separated from his small group, hell they were even separated from the larger group.

"No, this is an island off the coast of GA, bout an hour boat ride from Savannah."

Daryl ran his fingers over his graying beard. "How'd I get here?"

Cassie tried to piece it together for him. "Well, we think you got shot on the main land, looks like you crawled into one of our boats that was docked and floated out a little. Our fishing guys found you, towed you in and brought you to me for fixin' up." Cassie's southern drawl was musical to Daryl. She had a pleasant tone they made him feel at home.

"No one was with me?" Daryl's face was concerned.

"Sorry, we found you alone. You had someone with you when you got shot?" Cassie refilled his water and put it next to the bed.

Daryl closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "I had two people with me from Atlanta, supposed to meet up with some others just outside Savannah. I don't remember gettin' shot." Daryl tried to get up out of bed and pain tore through this stomach.

Cassie worked him back down. "You gotta sit back Daryl. You got shot good and I had to dig around for shell fragments. Lucky you're even awake."

"I gotta go find my friends." Daryl was weakly struggling against her soft body, his chest to hers. But she was winning. Shushing him and getting him to lay back.

"Daryl," She was quiet, close to his ear. "None of your friends came to the island. It's dark. We can talk about finding them in the morning.

Daryl's vision got black, "Gotta find Rick and Beth." He fell back and fell asleep.

* * *

As the sun came up Rick and Beth made their way toward the road, staying quiet and watching for walkers. They were sure that they would find some sign of Daryl this way. They had slept another night in an abandoned home, sleeping in shifts. They knew they were headed in the direction Daryl had gone hunting in, but it had been four days now and Rick was beginning to fear the worst. He carried most of their supplies on his hikers pack and Beth followed behind watching his back, well mostly his ass, with a small pack of lighter things. She had found some aspirin and stale crackers as she had searched that house, and clothes that were close to her size. It felt good to be in something clean again.

"Let's check down by the shore." Rick started down a street with a sign that lead to the water. They had left the prison a month ago for the hope that the rumors about Savannah were true, that the city was Walker free and better run than Woodbury. Weather, walkers, looters and food drew them farther south than they planned.

Somewhere south of Claxton Rick decided to split the group. Send most everyone straight to Savannah lead by Glenn. Rick, Daryl and Beth would take the Prius on some supply runs and meet back up. Beth had gotten fast on her feet, almost as sneaky as Glenn. That was weeks ago and Rick regretted ever making the decision. If they didn't find Daryl by sundown he would have to talk to Beth about moving on toward Savannah without him.

"Rick." Beth's voice was low and his almost missed it. She was still paces behind me. "Rick." Louder and he stopped. He had walked right through a pool of blood and they both stared at it concerned. They followed the trail to a boat dock and looked out on the water. Whoever had been shot ended up in the water.

They both scanned along the dock area for clues and backed away toward the tree line when they heard a motor off in the distance. As it got closer the motor cut off and two men began to paddle their way to the dock. They tied off their boat and started down the dock.

"Let's just look for this guy and get back to the island. Not even sure why we are looking. Cassie said no more people at our place." The tall man seemed annoyed.

Rick and Beth stayed quiet and they didn't seem to be noticed.

His partner climbed onto the dock and slipped on a sweatshirt. "This Rick guy better be worth us wasting the gas on a non-run day."

Beth gasped when she hear Rick's name. He grabbed at her wrist. She tried to pull away but he held her too tightly. They watched the men as the started to put together a game plan. Beth tried pulling away one more time but Rick had her well restrained, she didn't mind.

Rick pulled a pistol out of its holster and motioned for them to go out of the tree line, it was time to talk to these men. Beth stepped behind him and missed the grasp of his hand on her wrist. "Hey." He said it loud enough to get the men's attention. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

The stare down was almost comical. Finally the tall man spoke. "You Rick?"

"Who's asking?" Rick never flinched, the look that his group fondly called the eye-fuck was warning enough to anyone.

"Daryl sent us." Beth stepped around Rick. The other man realized that this guy might not actually be Rick. He needed to make sure he had found the right people. "What's your name?" He scanned up and down this blond girl who fit the description he was given.

She mustered up her grown woman voice. "Beth." The two men smiled.

"Daryl got shot, we patched him up. Wanna come see him?"

* * *

Beth ran to the chair Daryl was sitting in and hugged him harder than she should have. He had gotten more comfortable around her, around all people as the group had gotten closer over the months. This was the cleanest she had ever seen him. He winced at the pain but was glad to see that his friends were safe and they were all back together. He and Rick just nodded to each other and Cassie watched from the doorway as the group seemed to reconnect. Relationships were so important now she appreciated the closeness they all had for each other.

"Did ya meet Cassie?" Daryl let go of Beth and tried to get up out of the chair. He was getting more stable on his legs. Now his side just mostly ached.

Rick finally spoke, "Yeah, she met us at the dock and filled us in on things. Sounds like you still have some healing to do." Daryl was now close enough to hug.

Cassie helped Rick and Beth settle into a room on the third floor. It still had that B&B feel with floral wallpaper and country curtains. There was no bathroom; it was shared down the hall. There was a bench at the end of each bed and a small dresser. In the corner was an antique wash station and mirror. "Should still be some hot water if one of you wants to shower now. We have solar panels on the roof and we run power to heat water and stuff like that." She left towels and let them get comfortable.

Beth smiled at Rick, "You first, you need it more than I do." He laughed at her and headed straight for the bathroom. She looked down at her wrist and saw a bruise forming from in the shape of fingers. She smiled and wondered if it was wrong to like the fact that he had left marks on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – I told you my secrete **

They had all agreed to stay at least the week, they islanders needed help in the field with a harvest and the canning that needed to be done. Daryl needed a little more time mending and they could use someone on night watch since he seemed more than willing to help in exchange for some food and a few good night's sleep. Daryl had been moved to a room on the third floor across from Rick and Beth but he had figured out that the best water pressure was on the first floor. He grabbed his towel and headed downstairs. The bathroom door was open just a crack and he realized that there was someone ahead of him. He leaned on the wall waiting his turn. A moan escaped from the small room and Daryl looked up, he could see a reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was Cassie's face and she was looking right at him. He glanced away but then back too quickly, she was still looking at him even though she had rolled her head back a bit and moaned again. "Yes Abby, god yes." She was taller in the mirror than she should have been, he realized that she must be sitting on the towel chest that was in the room.

He could only see her from the stomach up, she was topless and she was rubbing and pulling at her own flesh. Occasionally the back of Abby's head would pop up but Cassie would whine, "Don't stop baby." He listened close and thought he could hear the wet sounds of her pussy, the sounds went straight to his cock. He may not be one to get close to people but he was not immune to the sound of lesbians having sex. He tried to turn away but the reflection of Cassie had him mesmerized. He cock stained against his jeans and he shifted his hips rubbing himself a little.

Cassie loved the way Abby went down on her, it was really the only thing that was still keeping them together. Relationships that had no future before the apocalypse began seem to just keep going now. If the world hadn't gone to shit, Cassie would have ended things ages ago, but now she felt stuck. She moaned as Abby slid two then three fingers inside of her. She pressed the flat of her tongue to her clit and fingered her as deep as she could. Cassie watched Daryl in the mirror, his eyes had closed to slits and occasionally he would look away but he always came back to her reflection. Abby had small hands and she slid a fourth finger inside Cassie, she was so close to coming and it was more than just the fingers and mouth. It was Daryl watching her that set her over the edge. She thought she could see his arm moving, was he rubbing himself through his jeans? Had he risked it and slid his hand down his pants? He went to look away and Cassie said "no", he knew that she was talking to him directly.

Abby used her tongue from the wad of fingers up to her clit and back down again, over and over till Cassie finally tangled her fingers in her hair and held her face to her body. Abby didn't mind when Cassie got a little rough. The orgasm ripped through her body and she tried to keep her yelling to a moan. Daryl smiled as she tried to keep the noise down and his smile made her cum even harder. Her body finally stopped shaking and Abby slowly pulled her fingers out, Cassie hated this part most. The empty feeling when Abby was done fingering her. Or fisting her if the position was right.

Daryl turned away as Abby stood up and missed the kissing. Abby went to reach for a washcloth but Cassie stopped her. "Let me." She said it loud enough for Daryl to hear and he looked to the mirror again. Cassie tucked Abby's head into her shoulder and then began to lick herself off Abby's fingers. Slowly, one by one sucking and licking. Her eyes half closed she watched Daryl watching her, she put on a show as she treated each finger like a dick. He scrubbed his hand over his face and just smiled. She kissed Abby one more time and then realized that Daryl had left the hallway.

* * *

Daryl had been sitting in the guard tower with a cup of coffee for half an hour, he loved the real coffee that they had here. It was going to suck to have to leave this place but they had people to catch up with. The conversation at dinner made it sound like Savannah was still a safe bet to go to. They seemed to be walker free from what the Islanders knew, they were still taking in new comers and if their friends were there, they had to catch up. Hell Rick's kids were there and Beth's family too. Daryl was the only one who could stay here and not be missed.

He heard someone coming up the ladder and smiled when he figured out it was Cassie. They hadn't spoken since the bathroom incident. She put her backpack on the floor and scanned the perimeter before she sat down in the other rocking chair. They had no threat of walkers but as Mayor, Abby still had 24 hour watches just for anything out of the ordinary. They never thought they would be fully safe again. Neither of them spoke, they just looked out over the expanse to the water and the blackness of the sky. Cassie enjoyed the silence, Abby liked to talk a lot, to fill the dead air. A breeze was beginning to kick in off the water and Daryl got up to get the blanket off the table. He opened it up and laid it across Cassie.

"About earlier." She had been trying to figure out how to bring it up, if she should bring it up.

Daryl settled back into his rocker, he wanted to be cool and just let it go, pass it over as if it didn't happen, but his curiosity was winning out. What would motivate her to put on such a show instead of just closing the door? "What about it?"

Cassie smiled and shook her head. "Wasn't right of me to pull you into that whole thing."

"If I was offended, I would have walked away." It wasn't right of him to have stayed and watch, so they were both in the wrong. They were both quiet again for a while, what else was there to say about the situation.

The wind picked up and Daryl pulled his sleeves down over his impressive arms. "Pull the chair closer and I'll share the blanket."

"I'm good." Daryl took the final swig of his now cold coffee.

Cassie looked over at him with a smirk. "I wasn't asking."

* * *

Rick couldn't tell if Beth was sleeping or not, her breathing was consistent but not deep. He had sat across from her at dinner tonight and realized that she still had marks on her wrist from where he had grabbed her two days ago. It bothered him that he had hurt her but it bothered him even more that when he had seen the bruises he ended up with a hard on.

The wind was blowing hard outside and there was some leaks around the window that made a small howling noise. This house was old for sure, he could hear it groan in the wind. Just thinking about the brown marks on her wrist had his dick starting to firm up. He looked over at her bed and all he could see was the mass of blond hair on her pillow. The moon light hit across her hip and he had to turn away. What was it about this girl that was turning him on? The bed squeaked at he rolled over.

"Rick?" Her voice was faint, small in the room but he heard it clearly. The wind was howling through the leaks still but he could hear her breathing.

"Yeah." He heard her getting out of her bed, he tried not to look over his shoulder toward her.

She was touching the edge of his bed. "The wind is freaking me out, can I…" She touched his blanket. "sleep with you?"

His half erect penis was now at full mast. He had to tell her no, he had to send her back to her own bed. She was young enough to be his daughter and the fatherly discipline he had shown her two days ago had given him a hard on. Rick reached behind pulling the blanket so she could climb into bed with him.

* * *

Even with two armrests between them Daryl and Cassie were still warm under the blanket. Most of the wind was coming from behind them and the wall kept them blocked. The wind rustled the grass but otherwise it was a quiet watch. Daryl still could not figure out why she had let him watch, hell she encouraged his watching. He had never seen two women together like that before outside of a porno movie. But weren't most lesbians anti-men? Cassie poured them both a cup of coffee from her thermos.

"I'm not gay." It was the first thing she had said in over half an hour.

Now he was thoroughly confused. "That wasn't your girlfriend going… to town on you in the bathroom?" He had a way with words.

Cassie swallowed hard, "Abby's gay. I'm bi. And I think you are very good looking." Somewhere along the apocalypse she decided to be more honest and direct with her thoughts. Yet she couldn't seem to break up with Abby.

"So you're dating a gay chick. What's that like?" Daryl truly didn't know what to say about any of this but the conversation was interesting.

Cassie stretched out her legs and pulled the blanket closer to her chin. "We went out a few times before the shit hit the fan. We knew a lot of the same people. When we decided to try and come out here we were still kinda hanging out or whatever. Then it came time to move into this place and it just seemed to make since to shack up. But she's really not my type. Not what I would have picked for a long term relationship but how do you break up now a days? And still have to be in the same space all the time."

"So you're just going to stick it out even if you're not happy?" Daryl sipped at the black coffee. It was bitter but he didn't mind. He'd kill for a cigarette to go with it.

"Aarrggg." Cassie groaned out her frustration. "She's just so good at oral sex." They both started to laugh. "But how much longer can I go without getting some dick?" She looked straight ahead and they both started laughing again.

Daryl cut the laughing short when he realized he was in more pain than he should be. "Oh crap, I think I pulled out some stiches." He banged his head onto the back of the chair and Cassie got up and knelt down in front of him.

"Let me see," she grabbed the flashlight off the table and waited for him to lift his shirt. She traced her fingers over his stitches and he winced a bit. She trailed a little longer than she needed to, she loved the feel of his skin and he smelled so good. Man and coffee, she loved it. "These look fine, there's a few inside you may have pulled but everything feels okay." He pulled his shirt back down before she could feel him anymore. Cassie backed away, she was too close to this good looking man and she needed to distance herself.

"You gave me the sponge bath right?" The pain was subsiding though his hard on wasn't. Just once he'd like to be around this woman without getting stiff.

She thought back to that first night, blood and dirt streaming off of him, his limp body in her arms. It had felt so good to touch a man again, even if he had been unconscious when she did it. "Yes." She was smirking when she thought back to washing his dick, his hips. Every dirty thought came flooding back.

"So you saw everything?" It bothered him that she had seen the scars on his back, he never showed them to anyone. He hadn't been naked around another person in years, never with the lights off. If he and his brother hadn't been fighting so hard, Merle never would have ripped his shirt and seen the scars. He couldn't look at her.

Cassie tried not to smirk but she couldn't seem to help herself. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Daryl, I haven't been with a man in a while, but you really have nothing to worry about."

It hadn't crossed his mind that she had seen his package, he couldn't get past the scars. "Um, thanks. But I was talking about…" he stopped speaking.

"What?" She took his hand under the blanket but he pulled away. She had seen just about every inch of him, what was she missing in this conversation? She thought back to that night, his had lots of little scars, bruises and tattoo but nothing that seemed like it should be dramatic.

Daryl shifted away from her. "My back, that's all." He was mumbling.

"I never saw your back. The way I had to hold you, I didn't see your back. What's wrong?" She wanted to reach for him but she thought better of it.

Daryl shook his head. "Never mind." The air went silent.

"I told you my big secret…." She waited for his reply.

"Cassie you are sleeping with a woman you don't love. Men do that all the time. Not really a secret." Daryl finally looked in her direction.

Cassie laughed, "Yeah but SHE doesn't know that."

* * *

Beth didn't know when she had fallen asleep, she hadn't really afraid of the wind, she just didn't want to sleep alone. Even though Rick had kept to his side of the double bed, at least she knew he was there. But when she woke she was confused by the way his body was wrapped around hers. Her back to his chest, when had they become entwined? Beth took inventory, she was using his arm a pillow, his leg was between hers and she could feel his breath on her back. His beard was scraping at her skin and her nipples hardened when he exhaled. She was afraid to move, afraid to wake him. He had always kept her at a distance, more so in the past few days than ever before. But now she was wrapped in his strong body and her tiny frame hadn't felt so safe in a very long time.

Rick wasn't sure what woke him, but he knew right away that he was in a position he shouldn't have been in. Her blond hair was all over his skin, she was backed up against him and if he had been an inch closer his cock would have been straining against her ass. He laid there trying to think of how to get out of this position when he figured out that she wasn't sleeping either. "Beth?"

His voice was like a silk sheet on a gravel road. Something about his tone made the muscles in her pussy contract. She didn't answer. He body was on fire, she was panicked by her own desire and she didn't want him to push her away. "Beth?" She heard his voice again and she had to make his stop speaking. She rolled over in his arms as quickly as she could till they were face to face. He looked shocked to see her and even more confused when he felt her lips on his. She threaded her fingers into his wavy hair and she kissed him hard, forcing her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. She kept her eyes closed afraid of what she might see.

He wanted to pull away, from her wet mouth and her slight body but he didn't. Instead he kissed her back tangling her hair with his fingers and he fought her tongue with his. Both hungry with desire, they kissed for what seemed like forever but in reality it was simply too long.

Rick finally pulled away from her. "Beth." He touched her face and tried to look into her eyes, but she kept them shut. "Beth, open your eyes." She just squeezed them tighter. "Open. Your. Eyes." He was no longer nice, his tone was a command. Her long lashes fluttered open and he looked deep into her doe eyes. "We can't do this." He had lost his harsh tone, but there was no doubt he was serious.

"Why not?" She looked down to his lips.

He kissed her forehead. He shouldn't have but he did. "I'm old enough to be your father." He glanced toward the window is was still dark out, he had no idea what time it was. The house was sill quit.

"But you're not my father Rick." All of her frustration, emotional and sexual came welling to the surface in tears. "I'm not a child. I am a grown fucking woman who needs someone to hold her and touch her." She tried to hold in her tears but they flowed down her face. "This fucked up world has ruined any chance I have of ever being touched by a man again." She tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let go.

He put his lips to her hair and tried to shush her. Why couldn't she be ten years older? He had taken her on this damn trip away from her family and he felt guilty enough about that every day. Her crying had calmed and now he was gently rocking her.

"Please." She spoke in a whisper. She started to wiggle out of his embrace and she rolled him onto his back.

Rick hated the loss of connection to her body but she was turning him away and it was the right thing for them to do. He rolled onto his back and scrubbed his hand over his face. She would go back to her bed and this would be done. They wouldn't speak of it.

He felt her moving on the bed and he covered his face waiting for her to go. But she didn't leave, she climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips. He looked up at her, the moonlight filling the room. She put one hand on his chest and the other on his face. She moved close enough to kiss him. "Please Rick, touch me." Her lips to his, he kissed her back, she moved her hips into his and he growled. He had to stop this before it was too late. Rick grabbed at her tiny wrist and pulled her hand from his face. She stopped kissing him and rubbed her pelvis into his cock. Her body simply responded to his restraint.

"I can't" He held her wrist too tight again and she whimpered. He cock flinched at the sound of her pain and he was pissed at himself all over again.

Beth kissed him, pulling against his hand she knew he wouldn't let go and it would simply cause her more pain. "Please Rick." She said it between kisses and licks. He tasted so good and when he let his defenses down she pleaded again. "Please touch me Rick." She licked at his collar bone and rubbed her pussy against him. He grabbed her other wrist to stop her from pulling at his shirt. She winced in pain and his cock twitched again. He hadn't wanted anyone the way he wanted little Beth. Why did causing her pain cause arousal in him? Her body felt amazing and her reactions turned him on. She pushed the envelope one more time. She tried to pull away once again and he held her tighter. "Please daddy, tighter." She didn't know where it came from but it gave her the result she had been begging for.

The look of resistance turned to hunger in his eyes. He looked at her only briefly before he kissed her again. Letting go of her wrists he brought one hand to her chin and the other to her hip. He dug his fingers into her hip and made her whimper. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. "Say it again." He mouth was on her neck and he licked at her flesh. "Say it Beth."

She had no idea what type of animal her words had released. "Please daddy." He pushed his cock against her and she was light headed from the kissing, the touching, commanding. Both hands on her ass he was humping against her body. She clawed at his shirt, she wanted to take it off of him. She wasn't entirely sure who was in control at this moment.

He loved the feel of her ass, tight and warm, he wanted to lick it and kiss it then spank it for pushing him this far. She pulled her baggy t-shirt over her head and threw it on the floor then she worked on taking his off, he helped her. Her breast were beautiful, creamy with rosy nipples, the most beautiful thing he had seen since the world had gone to shit. He scraped his beard along her skin inhaling her scent. When his mouth found her nipple he sucked it in till she moaned. She didn't know what she needed from him, but she ached for more. "More Rick." He stopped at the sound of his name and she froze. "Don't stop Rick, more." He sighed loudly at her. She finally understood. "Please daddy, hard." He grabbed her breasts with both hands twisting and pulling at them as he bit at her nipples. She ground her pussy into his cock wishing they were both naked. Her breathing began to stagger and she whimpered at his pulling.

"If I do it harder Beth, will you cum?" He sucked on her nipple as hard as he could while he twisted the other one between his fingers.

She was already close to cumming, it didn't take much when she was alone in the shower she was even more on fire now. "Yes daddy." He groaned and bit down knowing he was going to leave a mark on her, he twisted her nipple till she began to shake in release. The orgasm rocked her body and flushed her skin, he held her close as she shuttered in his arms having never made contact with her pussy. She let out a string of curse words as her body shook, he didn't try to quiet her, with Daryl on watch they were the only ones on the third floor.

He rocked her as she came, "That's a good girl Beth." She held him tight, as her orgasm began to pass. "That's right, you're a good girl." He kissed her gently. "Do you feel better?" He stroked her hair as she curled up in his arms. She nodded her head. Rick fought to ignore the raging hard on that he had. It could all end right here. They didn't need to go any further. He could go to the bathroom and rub one out and never speak of it again.

* * *

They walked back to the house in silence after shift change had occurred. If anyone was keeping time it would have been around 4:00am. Cassie opened the door and Daryl carried their stuff into the kitchen. She took the thermos and cups from him and he put the flashlight on the shelf with the others. "Come see me when you wake up and I will check those stiches for you." She started for the hallway.

"You going to bed with Abby?" Daryl spoke in a low voice.

Cassie shook her head in laughter. "What's it matter? I was on my knees for you and you weren't interested." He stepped into her personal space.

"Just cause I'm damaged doesn't mean I'm not interested." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I don't know what I'm supposed to do when a bisexual with a girlfriend makes a pass at me." He ran his finger along her jaw line.

She moved her face and caught his finger in her mouth, she licked at his finger and let him go. "Walk me to my door?" She turned around and started down the hall. He followed behind her like a puppy. She had a cute ass even in the dim moonlight. She stopped and waited for him. "Join you again tomorrow night?"

"Can you handle two late nights in a row?" He didn't know how to flirt but he was going with whatever came to his mind.

Cassie stepped into him and kissed him on the lips, more like a brush of skin on skin. "I'll bring the coffee." She waited for him to turn toward the stairs before she slowly turned the knob on her door.

Daryl walked up two flights of stairs shaking his head. A week ago he was killing walkers and looting shops, since then he had gotten shot, been brought to an island and met a most interesting women. He paused outside Rick and Beth's door, he didn't hear anything. He walked into his room, shut his door and passed out on the bed.

* * *

Rick rocked her gently and she reached to rub his erection. "No Beth." If she even grazed her hand against it he would blow.

"Please daddy?" She tried again but he grabbed her wrist. God how she loved the feel of her tiny wrist in his hand.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. "There are a million reasons why we can't do this, least of which is the fact that I don't have a condom." He pleaded with her.

Her orgasm had been off the charts but it wasn't enough to satisfy the fire she that was building inside of her. "So don't cum inside me." She kissed him matter of factly.

She wanted to be treated like an adult, he would talk to her like one, and maybe it would scare her off. "Beth, the things I want to do to you will only result in my coming inside of you."

Beth was not experienced by any means, but she had learned that a blow job was a good short term solution when she didn't want to have sex with a boy. "Let me suck on it." She paused to gage his reaction. He was typical deadpan. She whispered in his ear. "I could put it in my mouth and lick it with my wet tongue." She paused. "I could lick the pre cum off the tip and rub it on my lips." Rick had no idea where she was getting this from but his dick didn't seem to care, it was leaking in his boxers. "I could run my…"

"Oh fuck, just do it Beth." He moved away from her and pulled his boxers down below his balls. She smiled and reacted like a school girl who had just gotten the lead in the school play. She turned so her hip was by his chest and she grabbed a hold of his cock. It was the first adult penis she had ever seen. She had fooled around with a few boys in highs school, in the back seat of cars, under the bleachers and even once in the barn at her farm. She had even gone all the way with two of them, not that she ever told anyone that. Maggie would have treated her like a child for doing such a thing. They all treated her like a child, but not Rick. He was treating her like the adult she was, well sort of. In some twisted way.

She slicked his pre cum down the shaft then spit into her other hand and added it to the wetness. Rick was in agony. "Your mouth." He wasn't going to last long. She took a breath then slid the tip into her mouth, she stroked up with one hand and used the other to cup his balls. He groaned. The taste was amazing, salty and musky, she wanted to taste it all. It didn't take more than a few strokes for her to get into a rhythm. He wanted her to do deeper, suck harder. His hand found her ass and he gave it a smack.

The surprise of it made her pull her mouth away. He smacked her again. "Suck me harder Beth, all the way down." He rubbed his hand over the spot he had spanked. She put her mouth back on him and followed his instructions perfectly. She gave world class head and he knew he wouldn't last. "Can you swallow it?" She nodded with a mouth full of cock. His size caught her off guard a few times, she made a gagging noise that made him leak more pre-cum. He gripped his hand over hers and helped her stroke faster and harder then he stopped suddenly as he erupted into her mouth. The first shot hit the roof of her mouth and she pushed him deeper, the next shots went straight down her throat. She moaned as he jerked in her mouth.

By the time he stopped convulsing she had taken her mouth off of him and turned to lay on him. She kissed him and he swept her mouth with his tongue looking for that salty taste of himself. The she whispered, "Was that good daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – How'd she get all bruised up?**

The dining room was buzzing with activity, Beth was chatting with a woman about her own age. Everyone was getting ready to work in the field. There was a crop to come out and one to be planted for later in the season. This group of islander seemed to have a good system started. Rick watched Beth from across the room as one of the men talked to him about the solar power system they had going. They were having issues keeping the water pump running and Rick offered another set of eyes to look at the problem He knew he had stay away from her. Even though he had showered this morning, he could still smell her all around him, or maybe it was just a memory that he couldn't shake. She caught him staring and she wasn't afraid to smile at him. Yup, right to his cock. Her smile made him twitch. He swallowed down the end of his coffee and followed Todd out of the house.

"How long you and your group been together?" The woman speaking to Beth was cleaning up the end of the breakfast set up.

Beth watched him walk out of the room, she loved the way he walked, always on a mission. She was still confused by some of the events that had occurred in the early morning hours. "Rick and Daryl since early on, then they met up with my family a few months ago." She didn't know why he responded so well to being called daddy, but she loved the way those daddy hands felt on her body. The scratching of his beard on her flesh, the way he took control of her body but especially the way he lost control of his own.

The ladies walked outside and joined the group at the garden. Someone handed her a basket and she followed her new friend into the rows. They were picking tomatoes and they smelled amazing. The woman started to sing to herself and Beth's mind floated back to this morning.

She had crawled back into his arms and they kissed, he explored her mouth with his tongue. "Do you like the taste of my cum Beth?" He was to the point. She nodded in excitement. Her eyes were big. "We can't do this…"

Beth cut him off. "I want you to taste me next time." She kissed to make sure he didn't speak again. He let her, he liked kissing her.

Rick licked at her collar bone, his mouth hot on her skin. "Let's just sleep now baby girl." He wrapped himself around her and pulled her naked flesh to his. He knew the sun would be up too soon and someone would come knocking on their door to wake them for work. This place was going to become too comfortable too fast. She wiggled her pelvis toward his and felt his chest hairs against her nipples. She wanted to start it all again, but she was content for now.

She spoke low and sweetly. "Rick, just because I called you daddy and you call me girl…. I'm still a grown woman Rick." He listened as he twirled her hair around his fingers. "I am woman… with the needs a woman has." She wanted him to know that she didn't want this to be over. She needed to be fucked and she wanted him to be the one to do it.

"I know Beth, I know." She had unleased something inside of him that was not going to be caged again anytime soon. He had been content for months just jerking off when he could find the time. But this girl, even as skinny as she had gotten over the months still had hips he wanted to hold while she rode him hard. He wanted to taste her juices and make her cum over and over. Her orgasm last night had consumed her whole body and he wanted to make that happen again and again. He tried not to think about it anymore.

* * *

Daryl was still sleeping when Cassie and Abby came into the room. They had knocked but he didn't respond. He hadn't gotten undressed, still had his brown laced-up boots on. Abby stayed by the door as Cassie went over to him and touched his shoulder.

He jumped at the touch. He awoke from a dead sleep ready to fight and Cassie jumped back faster than his hands could push her away. He realized where he was and apologized. Abby had not really seen Daryl yet, other than in the infirmary bed, his reaction scared her.

Once the dust settled he figured out that the pain in his side was back. "Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to check your stiches before we left the island for a few hours."

"Where you going?" Daryl sat on the edge of his bed holding his side wishing he had a cigarette.

Abby stepped forward, "They are going on a med run, it's easier if Cassie goes with them, she knows what she needs better than the others do." Abby eyed the man that had her girlfriend out all night, she hated the fact that this man had been taking up all of Cassie's time this week. He and his people were not a good mix and she couldn't wait for them to go soon.

"I'll go with you. Let me just… get a cup of coffee if you got time." He stood up and winced at his side.

"You'll come down and let me look at those stiches, and then we'll figure out the rest." Abby put down some clean clothes she was holding.

He thanked her. "I'll be right down."

Abby followed Cassie down to the infirmary space and helped her set up the extra strong light and equipment for stiches. "I don't want you going to the main land." Abby hated when she went, they were so protected here and it drove her insane that Cassie wanted to venture out into the chaos all the time. "Let Daryl go."

"Abby, I am not going to let an injured person go and I'm the only who has deciphered these stupid medical books." She kissed Abby's cheek. "Besides, I want to go. I like getting off the island sometimes." She couldn't admit it to Abby but she loved the adrenaline rush of it all. Watching the guys take down walkers and the few close calls they had seen was exciting.

Daryl knocked at the door and Abby walked out. She hated this particular fight the most. He sat down on the exam table and lifted his shirt for her. She sat in a rolling chair and adjusted the light. "Take off your shirt?" She didn't like the look of his side; it was more swollen than she thought it should be.

"No." He didn't give her an option. Whatever scars he was hiding he didn't want her to see them and she didn't want to fight with another person today.

Being entirely professional she wiped down his stiches with peroxide and evaluated it all. "I want to pull out some of these and re-stitch it. Let me get an anesthetic." She started to roll away but he touched her hand.

"Don't need it. It's fine. Just be gentle." He smiled at her, she hadn't seen him smile before. He laid down on his side and pulled his shirt up enough for her to get to the stiches. She cut at them and cleaned more of the wound. "This isn't the first time I've been shot, not sure why this one is being such a fuss." He tried not to wince as she started to resewed his side up."

"I'm guessing you didn't have a hack doctor like me working on you." He smiled, nope his last hack doctor was a vet. She was happy that she had learned enough over the months to help people, but it wasn't enough to be a professional. Something started to ooze out of his wound and it trailed to his back, she grabbed a towel and instinctively pushed his shirt up and cleaned it up. He felt exposed and he looked away. She got the mess back under control and finished stitching him. She covered everything with a bandage and he sat up.

Daryl felt better and was ready to get out of the house and away from being so close to Cassie. "Let me grab my crossbow and I'll come with you." He started for the door. She thought about saying no, telling him to get some more rest, but she had a feeling he would be helpful on this run. Lord knows she was only around for her brain; she couldn't shoot worth a damn.

After Daryl had told Beth where he was going, four of them jumped into the boat and headed to the main land. They had a few docking options in case one was walker infested. But the best one was near the barn where they kept the supply truck. From the boat to the barn and then almost an hour drive to the spot they wanted to start at. The pickup truck had been fitted with seats in the back bed and Daryl and Cassie sat back there quietly. They guys cleared a store that had a few walkers and Cassie went through and cleared the shelves, she even found a stash of first aid kits in the basement. Four houses where they scored some clothes, a few canned goods and three books on gardening and canning. The island library was shaping up.

Cassie went back into the little Cape Cod style house; she wanted to take a sweep once more though the office. Todd had rolled his eyes, she was notorious for one more look, even though it often yielded nothing. The guys were all waiting at the truck when they heard Cassie scream and Daryl was up the stairs first with his cross bow ready. He pushed past the front door and yelled for her. She screamed again and he followed her voice. She was pinned in the kitchen by a walker, her knife on the floor.

Todd and Mike were only steps behind him but too late, Daryl had aimed, fired, dropped the walker and was over to Cassie before either of them had their guns drawn in the right direction. Daryl lifted the walker up off a Cassie's leg then pulled her up off the kitchen floor. They guys pushed past him and pulled her close. She had gone pale and looked down, that was as close of a call as she had ever experienced. Daryl picked up her knife and her back pack and waited at the door as Mike gushed over her making sure she was okay. Shaken and scared but not bitten, that was all that mattered.

Cassie sat in the front seat of the truck, Todd and Daryl sat silently back to dock where they unloaded into the boat, brought the truck back to the barn disconnecting the spark plugs and made it appear looted and abandoned. So far the trick had been working. Cassie sat next to Daryl on the boat ride home, she was splattered with walker guts and she just wanted a shower. They had all agreed not to tell Abby about the close call and Cassie couldn't wait to get into a shower.

* * *

Rick and Daryl sat together on the back porch after dinner watching the sun set. "Be nice if Savannah was this good." Rick couldn't get over how normal everything seemed to feel here. He wished he could bring his people to this group, if his people, his own kids, were still okay. Breaking up the group was the worst thing he had done.

Daryl had gotten in a nap after they came back to the island; he had offered to take night shifts while they stayed. "Yeah, this is a pretty sweet deal they got going on." They looked out over the garden and past to the barn. Beth came out and stood next to them for a while. They were too quiet for her, she wanted to talk to someone, or at least go to bed with someone. She ran her fingers through Daryl's hair, it was like poking a bear and sometimes you just had to do it. She said goodnight and left the guys to their silence.

"How'd she get all bruised up?" Daryl sipped on a glass of unsweetened iced tea.

Rick's body tensed, not that anyone but Daryl would notice. "She's fine." He didn't know what else to say.

He turned and looked at Rick, Daryl knew firsthand the difference between bruises work caused and bruises people caused. Her tiny wrists had been restrained. "I know she's fine. Just asked how it happened." They were both silent for too long. "Her father's gonna shoot you." Daryl was far from stupid; he was observant and quiet and knew more about secrets than most people did. Rick got up and said goodnight. It was still early but he didn't want to face the questions. He didn't want to face Beth either but he needed to see her. She was freshly showered and she had looked so perfect as the sun set.

* * *

Beth sat Indian-style in the middle of Rick's bed, the lamp was on his side of the room and she was reading a book. She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts that were too big for her and a white tank top without a bra. She looked like a little girl waiting for daddy to read to her. Rick walked in and started to get undressed. He just wanted to take a shower and wash away the day before he came back and tried to keep the Beth situation in check. He grabbed a towel and turned to the door.

"You want company?" Her voice was not that of a child at all, she sounded like a woman who knew exactly what she wanted.

Rick smiled at her, she was going to break him for sure. "I'm good. Back in a few." He went to the next door and into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and just shook his head. Daryl was right, Hershel would kill him for touching Beth, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He let the water run down over his shoulders, just thinking of her sitting on his bed was making him hard. He wanted to give himself some kind of release but there wasn't much hot water left and he wouldn't have enough time.

He came back into the room with fresh boxers and a t-shirt on, Beth had put the book down and was laying back on his pillow. Her hand was down the front of her baggy boxers and it was obvious that she was masturbating. Her eyes were half closed and she saw him shut the door. She loved his body, long lean muscle in his arms, broad chest, strong legs, he was wonderful to look at. She slid her long fingers inside of herself and watch him walk across the room. When he got to the edge of the other bed she stopped him. "Sit down." She had practiced it in her head. She wanted to sound like an adult.

He took another step toward her. And she shook her head no, she looked at the empty bed and waited for him to sit. Once he did she slid her other hand up under her tank top and began to play with her nipples. Rick groaned even though he couldn't actually see what she was doing. She fondled herself, enjoying the feeling of her own hands but enjoying the fact that he was watching even more. He had that animal look in his eyes again. She moaned at her own touch and his cock responded. She was fully in charge of the moment but that could change very quickly. "Feels good daddy." She rubber her clit and licked her lips.

Rick leaned back not wanting to touch himself. He wanted to fill her. "Take you clothes off." He waited for her to respond and was amused when she didn't. Was she too nervous to actually get naked, or was she challenging him. Again he spoke. "Little girl, take your clothes off." That did it, she did as she was told. She wiped her wet fingers on her tank top and pulled it off followed by her boxers, she was now naked on his bed and her skin flushed. Rick's erection tented the front of his shorts and he wanted to continue to control the scene. "Now take mine off little one." She got up off his bed and did as he commanded. She pulled his shirt over his head then helped him out of his shorts. He was stiff for her and she wanted it.

"Condom?" She looked at him begging to find out he had found any. She would have gone looking herself, but she didn't know who to ask and figured he would handle that. He pointed to the dresser. She walked over and opened the top drawer there were three silver foiled packets looking back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Like a kid at Christmas**

Daryl had relieved the watch early and scanned the property from his perch high above. He was having the same problem Rick was, this place was too perfect and he wasn't going to want to leave. He loved the quiet, not much more noise than the water off in the distance and the wind moving the sea-grass. His wound was itching which meant it was healing and he ignored it while he stood and watched the world go by.

Cassie came up the ladder and he helped her with her back pack and thermos. She had showered and pulled her cocoa colored hair into a messy bun, he walked back to the railing and she followed behind him. He expected her to lean on the rail next to him and was startled when she wrapped her arms around is waist and leaned against his back. He didn't move, he didn't think he could. It had been longer than he could remember since he had been held or held someone. He had built up so many walls he couldn't begin to let someone in. He body stiffened and he thought she might notice that he was uncomfortable but she rested her cheek on his back and spoke in a cracked voice. "Thank you." She had been crying in the shower and hadn't said much to anyone all night, not even Abby.

She started to cry and it scared Daryl. He didn't have any idea why she was crying or how to deal with it. He never turned, he let her cry till she finally let go of him and stood next to him at the railing. She had wanted him to hold her and comfort her but she knew that there was too much baggage there for her to expect that to happen.

"You okay?" He looked forward. He just didn't know how to handle her.

Cassie took his hand and held it in hers, she could tell he was uncomfortable but he tolerated her touch. "You know you saved my life today." She squeezed his hand and turned to look at him. "I can't thank you enough."

Daryl fought to keep his eyes diverted from her. "Todd would have done it if I didn't." He finally looked right at her. "Was it worth it, whatever you went back for?"

She let go of his hand and headed over to her back pack. She rummaged for a minute then came back with a small box in her hand. She passed it to him and he smiled a full ear to ear grin. "Can I open it?" She nodded, he was like a little kid at Christmas. He opened it slowly and smelled it before he took one out and carefully handed it to her. He took one for himself and he waited as she dug in her pocket. She handed it to him and he opened the Zippo lighter. He lit her cigarette first then his and they both inhaled deeply. "Almost worth dying for."

In a move that took even him by surprise he put his arm around her and kissed her hair. "Don't do it again." That cigarette was the best tasting thing he had put in his mouth in months. He kept his arm around her and she snuggled in close to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this with a woman, it felt odd and almost scary but she felt good against him, his cock hadn't missed the feeling either. She wiggled against his body being careful not to aggravate his stiches. He had a great body, so male and strong. His arm wrapped closer and they both kept dragging on their cigarettes. It felt so different than cuddling with a woman Cassie thought, no soft curves and smooth skin. It was muscles and scrapes, she loved the smell of him and she brushed her hip to his dick to see his reaction.

He wanted to move away from her, she was too soft against his body. She crushed her cigarette out on the railing and rubbed her hip to his dick. It was instinct that pushed him back against her and she turned a bit more so her ass was lined up with his manhood. He flicked his cigarette butt off the deck and wrapped his other arm around her. He pulled her close and held her body to his. "I don't know how to do this." He said it so softly she almost missed it.

She wiggled again and smiled. "You are doing just fine." She took his hand and brought it to her lips she kissed it and licked at him and he brought his mouth down to her neck. This was all he was sure he was doing right. He felt comfortable kissing her skin and dry humping her ass, but beyond that, he was too broken and damaged to figure out what she wanted next. He wondered how long he could fake it before she realized she was dealing with a mess of a man.

Cassie turned in his arms till she was facing him and she kissed him, he was hesitant at first but when she slipped her tongue into his mouth he started to figure it out. He kissed her back and ran her fingers along what little beard he had and they just kissed for a while. She had forgotten how much she loved kissing men. The scratch of facial hair and the firm lips. Daryl was tentative and even apologized once for no reason. The wind pick up and Cassie pulled him toward the chairs. She grabbed the blanket on the way.

* * *

Rick was still sitting on the edge of the bed, now very naked and plotting out ways to keep himself from attacking Beth. She stood in front of him holding the foil pack in her hand and he was eye level with her breasts, he pulled her close and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She was so perfect, petite and soft. So young and tight, he knew he should be thinking about her this way but he had given up on fighting it. Beth moaned as he scraped his tongue and his face along her flesh, she felt like a breath of fresh air in this crap ass world and he needed that air to survive.

He had to taste her, to put his mouth on her mound and experience her flavors. Switching positions was fun, she giggled as he challenged her backward to his bed and she sat with a bounce. She was playful and that was something he hadn't experienced in a very long time. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed before he spread her thighs and started kissing toward his goal. She was natural, her blond bushy hair had not been shaved or trimmed in a while. Her wetness glistened off her curls and he knew he had to touch her, to have her.

Beth braced her arms behind herself so she could lean back opening herself to him. She had been with boys who had gone down on her before but she had never been with a man that made her feel like he actually knew what he was doing.

Rick sat back on his feet and looked into her eyes, she was confused on why he had stopped. "Touch yourself." He had that animal look and that eye-fuck stare going. "I want to watch you touch yourself little one." Her pussy gushed at his words, or was it simply his gritty voice. She didn't hesitate, she had planned to masturbate for him till he participated when he had come back into the room. She had resolved to go the distance so though she felt shy, she knew she could do exactly what he told her to do.

She started with her nipples, twisting and palming them, she wished they were larger so that she could have licked them. His face showed no sign of emotion or enjoyment but she continued on, sliding her hands down her stomach and through the nest of hair that she wished she had shaved or at least trimmed up a bit. With one hand she spread her lips for him and with the other she slid her middle finger inside, just a little bit as she watched his face for some kind of reaction. Once she thought he was beginning to smile she worked her finger in and out while she rubbed her clit. Trance. That was the word she was looking for. He watched her pleasure herself as if he were in a trance. His cock grew harder with ever wet sound her body made. She was rubbing fast in a circular motion, she knew what she liked. Rick watched as she brought herself to the edge then backed off a little, she did this three or four times.

"Why won't you let yourself cum Beth?" Her muscles in her pussy reacted to his voice, she loved how her body seemed programed to do that. She tightened around her own fingers.

Beth smiled and drew her fingers out of herself, she reached toward Rick's face and he took her by the wrist, not hard this time. He brought her fingers to his lips and he sucked them clean. She tasted like heaven. A forbidden salted candy that he would not be able to get enough of, "Why?" He asked her again.

He began to suck as if he were giving her a blow job in and out of his mouth with lots of tongue and long strokes. "Tell me." He gripped her wrist a little tighter and hoped that she would reply.

Beth wanted to push the envelope even further, she wanted to see how far she could push him before he went feral on her. She loved the side of him that was wild and uncontrolled. She switched to a younger voice and spoke softly. "I want you to make me cum daddy. Only you." His eyes got dark and she was afraid she had achieved her goal, but she didn't know what that meant.

He moved forward and pushed her back onto the bed, her legs still hanging off, he spread her wide and moved in face first. He licked her from her tiny puckered ass hole to the tip of clit, one long stroke with his tongue and he savored every taste that she had given him. She whimpered and moaned and she tried to grab for his hair but he stopped her. He used his one hand to hold both her wrists, he needed to have that control over her and he was rewarded by a flow of juices from inside of him. He sucked and licked and clamped down on her as he gave her the best oral sex of her life. She panted and moaned not caring if her cries echoed through the house. "Don't stop daddy, make me cum." She stayed on the edge of orgasm till he used his mouth and his finger to invade her tight puckered hole. No one had ever ventured there before and she had no idea how good it could feel.

She came with hard and he had to let go of her wrist and control her hips to keep her from injuring him. Curse words mixed with his name and daddy mixed in for good measure carried her through the flood of juices and the aftershocks of pleasure.

* * *

Cassie was sitting on Daryl's lap, he didn't know how had allowed things to get this far. He hadn't been with a woman in years and he had never cuddled. She loved the feel of his dick against her ass and he was a good kisser. He had some big deep dark secret for sure, and she would be content with whatever he could offer her.

Daryl couldn't figure out where to put his hands or how to touch her. He wished she would help more but he didn't give up. "Sorry, been a while." He knew he didn't need to say anything but he couldn't help himself.

"It's like riding a bike." She licked at his neck and he didn't think he could get any harder.

He started to laugh. "Don't think I ever really leaned to ride one of those." He bravely slid his hand up her shirt to her bra covered breast. She inhaled as he ran his rough hands over her flesh, when he found her nipple he played with it, gently. She had expected him to be rough, fast and in a hurry but he was sweet and tentative and seemed to check with her for approval. She moaned and directed him to be harder. He listened well and she felt it through her entire body.

Something about being with a woman scared the hell of Daryl. He wished her could be more like Merle. Merle never had problems with women it seemed, he never really dated but he always bedded someone when he wanted to. Daryl didn't allow himself to get close to people to have things get that far very often.

Cassie was kissing at his neck and loved the feel of his big hands on her. "What turns you on Daryl?" She really wanted to give it to him good but the question seemed to push him away. He let go of her breast and brought it out from under her clothes. Cassie was fucking this up, making him retreat. "Hey." She made him look at her. "I want this. I want you." His face was toward her but his eyes were looking anywhere else. "Please."

No one had ever said this to him before, no ever wanted him or asked for it. "I don't think I can do this." He put his hands on her hips to move her off his lap. His body was protesting his decision to push her away, he cock strained in his jeans.

"Don't think about it Daryl." She wiggled against him just a little, enough to make him grown. "We both want this." Cassie decided she would kiss him, and not stop till they were both too physically invested in the moment to do anything but have sex. She wrapped her arms around his well-cut chest and slipped he tongue into his mouth. He let her and he began to kiss her back. The night air was still and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. She felt so good in his arms, he could do this, he could be normal.

Cassie needed to feel him, all of him. She slid her hands under his shirt and around his back, he tensed but didn't stop kissing her. She could feel the scars but she never hesitated, she loved the feel of his lean muscles and she needed to feel more. He shadowed her moves, he followed her path from her back to her chest. "Let's lay down." She got off his lap and put a blanket on the floor of the watch tower, there was plenty of room for it. "Lay down." She understood that she was going to have to take the lead.

Daryl lay on his back and watched as Cassie started to undress above him. She took off her pants and kneeled down next to him, she wasn't wearing underwear and he thought that was sexy. She unbuttoned her shirt and took off her bra, she was naked for him and he smiled a goofy smile that made her laugh. She started in at his belt buckle. If he didn't want to take his shirt off that would be fine. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper, his dick was pushing its way past the teeth of the zipper. She helped him take his jeans off.

Her backpack was in reach and she pulled a condom out of the side pocket. He went to take it from her but she pulled it back with a smile. "I got this." She opened the packet and stroked him for a minute. He wanted to close his eyes and retreat from what was going on, he wanted her so badly and it seemed to win out of his fear. She rolled the condom over the head of his cock and he moaned, she was teasing him a bit and he grabbed at her wrist. He couldn't take the teasing he had to get inside of her. He helped her roll it down the rest of the way and pulled at her hips to bring her body closer.

She was ready for him, she didn't need any foreplay, and she was dripping for him. It had been over two years since she had been with a man, women were great but she needed things a man could offer, especially this one who not only turned her on but had also saved her life just a few hours earlier.

She straddled his hips and slid her pussy down his shaft. Slowly, she wanted to feel every inch of his solidness as he penetrated her. His face was mesmerizing, he had a calm that came over him that has washed away the fear that their session had started with. Once she was fully seated on him she waited for him to look up. Cassie leaned down to kiss him and then began to ride him, slow at first till he grabbed her ass in both hands and he tried to speed up the rhythm. The calm look went to wild as she pushed him deep into her. Occasionally he heard her swear as he worked to please her. Daryl wanted to make sure she was satisfied, needed to know that the woman that had taken care of him and put up with his inability to man up could feel at least half as good as he was feeling.

Body to body she rocked into him, filling herself completely as she licked at his sweat covered neck. He wanted to take her from behind, to be into her deeper but he wasn't sure how to make that happen, this is what he was afraid of, not looking cool or experienced. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, she was sucking on his flesh.

Daryl tried to speak again. "Cassie, I want …." He didn't know what to say and the fact that she felt so good around him wasn't helping form thoughts very well. "I…"

Cassie smiled at him. She licked along her ear before she spoke, he melted. "What do you want baby? A blow job? To be on top?"

He followed her boldness and spoke. "Behind, I want to fuck you from behind." He got all the words out and she didn't laugh at him. He almost felt secure in what he was doing with her now. She slowly lifted herself off of him and kissed him before she got down on her hands and knees looking over her shoulder waiting for him. He watched her move, stroking himself, she was beautiful to watch but he needed him back inside of her.

She swayed her hips a bit and it worked, he was behind her instantly and pulling off of his shirt, this position was better, he could be naked against her body with no fear of her seeing his scars. Daryl knelt behind her and found his way easily back inside of Cassie, she was still warm and wet, and pushed back to meet his slow entry and she needed to have him again. Once they got into a rhythm together they both piqued quickly. She tried to hold her orgasm back as long as she could but when he bit her shoulder she lost all control, her pussy tightened around him and he couldn't hold back. He came harder than he ever remembered, forcing himself deep inside of her and falling on top of her as her legs gave out. He propped himself on his elbows as to not crush her but she didn't care if he did.

Cassie had forgotten how good it was to have sex with a man, to feel that fullness inside of her and to be surrounded by that masculine form. She was panting and he was shaking. It had been years since he had come inside a woman, at that moment he couldn't remember why he had been so afraid to try it all again. "Hold me?" She said it so quietly that it didn't register with him at first. Daryl was more than happy to hold her, but he wanted to put his cloths back on first, he reached for his shirt but she stopped him. "Just like this, Daryl, please."

He was afraid she would see his scars in the moonlight or at least touch them. But she was begging to be held. He reworked the blankets so that he could hold her in his arms and keep them both warm. She cradled into his arms and they rocked gently, neither of them spoke for quite away, simply looked out of the stars and enjoyed being with each other. Daryl had never cuddled before, it was always an awkward encounter followed by a quick exit on his part. Why did the world have to go to shit for him to find a woman who could get him to have sex despite his baggage?

"We suck at lookout tonight." Cassie finally broke the silence.

Daryl kissed the curve of her neck and pulled her tighter to his body. "This will be the last time they let us do duty together."

She reached for her back pack and pulled out the cigarettes handing them to Daryl for him to light. "Good think I put the duty roster together. You want to be on the schedule for tomorrow night?."

With hardly a voice he said yes, she wanted to do this all again and he wanted it as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Can you take more?**

Rick was hard, his cock was throbbing and he had to be inside of her, he had planned to take her hard of and rough, to take her virginity if no one else had already. But when he had fingered her ass she had come in ways he never expected and now he needed to put himself in that tight hole. She lie limp on the bed, her orgasm had rocked her. "Are we done little one or can you take more?" He prayed she was ready for me, he didn't know if he could handle jerking himself to sleep.

"Mmmmm. More daddy." She was going to be insatiable. Lying on her back she spread her legs for him.

Rick wanted total control of her body at this moment, he felt like it was the only thing he could have control over anymore. He shook his head no as he looked down at her. She didn't know what he was disapproving of.

He stood next to the bed and stared at her in that trance, she loved the way he looked at her body and she would do whatever he asked of her, whatever he demanded of her. "Rollover" Her stomach filled with butterfly's as she anticipated what he might want of her. He crawled back on the bed, over her and rubbed himself along the crack of her ass. "Hold onto the headboard."

Beth shook her blond hair at him in a 'no' response. He smacked his hand across her ass and she bucked at the pain. "No. Tie me." She reached for the headboard and crossed her wrist for him. He was never going to make it inside of her at this rate. He got off the bed and grabbed his belt. He looped it around her tiny wrists and through the bed rail, then he handed the end to her. "Don't let this go little one." He whispered in her ear and she pulled the leather tight. She wasn't restrained at all, she could let go and be free, but she could also stay bound to the bed if she wanted to. Positioning himself behind her again he pulled her to her knees by her hips. He slid his fingers inside her wet hole and drew the moisture to her ass. Her body went rigid as she realized what he was going to do.

"Rick?" Her voice was quick and scared.

"Beth." He didn't stop working his fingers into her ass. He used his mouth to lubricate her and she moaned at the pleasure though her tension did not release. He had worked one finger well into her body but she wouldn't give over to the pleasure. "Do you want me to stop?" He knew that she didn't but he needed to hear her say it out loud. He licked at her again and she moaned. "That's not an answer, do you want me to stop?" His tone was demanding.

"No daddy. Don't stop. Take me." She didn't know what had come over her, a minute before she was terrified at the prospect of Rick putting his cock in her ass, a cock that she had practically choked on earlier. Now she was unquenchable for him, her juices and his spit were running down her thigh and she didn't care how much it might hurt.

She self-talked her way through him adding a second finger than a third. He was stretching her and she was in heaven. She wanted him to take her in the one place no one else ever had. "Put it in me." Her voice began to crack.

"You want to be treated like an adult Beth, use adult words." Rick continued to finger her as he spoke low in her ear. "Tell me what you need."

Beth strained against the belt a bit, "Daddy, please fuck my ass." It was an effort to get the words out, she had never spoken to anyone that way, and never to an adult that she respected as she did Rick.

Rick buried his fingers to his knuckles and held them there. "Are you sure little one? That's what you want?" He stroked his cock with his left hand, a little awkward but he didn't care.

Beth swallowed hard and spoke in the most adult tone should could muster. "Please Rick, I need you in my ass." Her words were his undoing. Slowly he took his fingers out of her. He spit on his cock head and lined it up with her tight hole. He worked the tip in with painstaking slowness that he was driving them both insane. As her worked his way past her tightest muscle he almost came. He would not last long stroking into this tiny girl.

He was fully seated inside of her and he waited for her to adjust to the size. She started the movement. She pulled away from him only to slam back. He let her set the pace as she mostly moaned out in ecstasy, mixed with the occasional squeal of pain. He couldn't remember ever being inside anyone so tight. He smacked her ass one more time before he started to stroke in earnest. Rick dripped sweat onto her back and she tried to stay up on her hands and knees.

Her orgasm was close. He buried himself deeply inside of here and spoke dirty in her ear. He told her to finger herself, to play with her clit, she moaned in response and did exactly what he wanted. She had never felt more filled or satisfied in her life. Rick was the type of lover she had dared to dream about, strong and sexy, dominate and gentle.

"I'm going to cum inside of you little one." He couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed deep and held it there as he came inside of her. No condom, just warm, tight and free. She fingered herself to orgasm with him and they both groaned loud enough to wake the house as they shuttered and bucked together. Her shoulders were aching but she couldn't let go of the belt, she loved knowing that she was following his commands.

When he was finally milked dry and slowly pulled out of her, it was agony for both of them. Cum had dripped out of her and down to the sheets. They would sleep in her bed tonight. Rick saw that she was still tied, he had gotten so lost in the moment he had forgotten she was restrained. "Let go little one." Her pale fingers unlocked and the belt slipped, she unwound herself and fell to the bed, the belt had left red marks and a welt and she smiled at it. Rick looked away when he saw it.

He got up and put on his boxers and stepped out of the room. Beth watched him walk and grinned. She had sex with Rick. She had thought about him naked the first time they had met, but his wife was still alive then. She had thought about having sex with him when she had walked past him washing up in a river one time. She had woken from dreams of giving him a blow job and sworn she could taste him. But this had exceeded all her fantasies. He came back into the room with two washcloths. A warm on for her backside and a cold one for her wrists. He cleaned up her body without saying a word. He picked her up and took her to the other bed, she crawled into his lap as he soothed her hot wrists with a cool cloth. He couldn't keep restraining her this way. She was bruised and swollen. But it didn't seemed to upset his cock that twitched every time he saw her this way.

Rick woke to Beth curled up against his body, she felt too good, this island felt too good. He needed to get back to the real world, to his kids and to Savannah. He ran his fingers through her hair, it was time to get up out of this bed and not return. He had taken advantage of this sweet kid and corrupted her in ways he would feel bad about later. Daryl was right, her father would shoot him if he ever found out how many ways he had violated Beth in the past two days. She rubbed her cheek along his chest but she was still sleeping. When he figured out that he wasn't going to get out of the bed without waking her, he resigned to simply enjoying the feel of her flesh against his as he waited it out.

* * *

Daryl hadn't slept as soundly as he has since he had come to the island, and the sex he had last night made him sleep even better. It was late morning when he finally woke up and Cassie had left him some food from breakfast on the bench in his room. He wondered how her night had gone after he had walked her back into the house, she still had to crawl into bed with Abby and he had gone to sleep thinking about her situation.

He headed down stairs, night watch was fine but he wanted to contribute more, he went looking for Cassie to see if there was something more he could do. The door to infirmary was open and he could hear her talking with Abby.

"Look, they will be gone in a few days. Stop worrying about me and Daryl."

Abby was angry that Cassie had been out the past few nights and had planned to go out again tonight. She knew that Cassie had a tendency to let her eyes wander to a certain type of man and until now there wasn't one of them on the island. "I know you like him Cas. That's fine. And hell I should just let you screw him and get it out of your system. But they are all getting too comfortable here. They need to go."

Cassie didn't know if one screwing was going to get Daryl out of her system. "He's still healing and the other two are helping plenty around here. There is no reason to ask them to leave early." Abby loved being in charge around the island, she had never been in control of anything before and now her word seemed to be law. She knew that if Abby wanted them gone, they would be escorted off the island without question.

Daryl knew this had nothing to do with Rick or Beth, this was all about him intruding on their relationship. Finally found a woman he could have sex with without it fucking up his head too much and he was going to have to leave.

"I knew you were bi when we started dating. I knew you were going to need dick sometimes. I accepted that." Abby wanted to put it all out on the table. "But I just didn't think you were going to play the nursemaid who falls for her patient. That's so cliché."

Cassie hated when she got condescending like this, "I don't want to fight with you. He's staying a few more days. I'm going to keep doing night watch. And this discussion is over." She started to walk out toward the hall way where Daryl was standing when Abby voice got downright mean.

"If you fuck him, you can find somewhere else to sleep." Abby stormed out toward the kitchen.

Cassie was done with her venting and demanding. "Too late."

Abby pushed into the kitchen not willing to look back at the empty room. Cassie walked out of the infirmary and right into Daryl. He had heard it all. She pushed past him, down the hall and out the front door. He didn't know what to do. He could go find Rick and Beth, though that might be just as uncomfortable as this had been. Daryl took the stairs two at a time back up to his room. He grabbed his crossbow and decided to take a walk in the woods. The quiet and solitude might be just what he needed.

Woods on an island were not the same as the mainland but it felt more like his element than anywhere else here. He had seen a few squirrels but never took the shot. This group seemed to grow plenty of food and pulled in animals from the mainland for meat. He tracked a rabbit into a hutch, it would have been an easy kill. He headed deeper into the woods trying not to think about the conversation he had eavesdropped on. He didn't want to break up anyone's relationship, but he knew that Cassie was done with Abby, had been for a while. And what the fuck was Rick doing with Beth? Not only would Hershel shoot him, but he would have no control over their group once they got back together. Maggie would never forgive him, Carl would resent him and they sure as shit couldn't continue on once they got off this island. Daryl was glad that this was Rick's problem and not his.

Daryl stopped when he heard a branch break about fifteen yards ahead of him. He pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and readied it. There was something large moving through the woods and Daryl squinted to get a focus on whatever it was. Daryl finally got it in his sights locked on the walker that was crossing his path, it hadn't picked up on the fact that Daryl was there. He set his arrow and pulled the trigger. The metal tip pierced through the temple of the walker and it dropped to the ground. He went to the body and yanked his arrow back. "The fuck?" He thought this island was walker free. It had to be one of their own people. He looked for disguising marks, clothing or something, he was going to have to tell Cassie. He tracked back to the house, his walker-radar on full alert.

Rick was hammering a fence along the tree line when Daryl came out of the woods. He recognized the look of concern that Daryl had. "What?"

Daryl looked around before he spoke "Walker."

Rick dropped his tools and they walked to the edge of the trees. "He had to be one of theirs. No way one got here from Georgia." Daryl was angry, his Shangri-La had been instantly tarnished.

"We gotta tell Abby." Rick understood Daryl's anger. Daryl just shook his head. "What?"

Daryl hated to admit that is problem was as dumb as Rick's. "She doesn't want to talk to me." Rick looked at him confused. "Trust me." And now annoyed. "I fucked her girlfriend last night." Daryl was blunt but still almost laughed.

Rick did laugh. "We're just fucking it up all over." He started to walk to the fence to get his tools. "We have to talk to them."

Abby had gathered a handful of key people, their decision makers, into the kitchen. Daryl and Beth stood in the corner while Rick and Abby stood at the front of the room. Cassie was leaning against the jelly cabinet, Daryl had told her everything already and brought her out to the site.

"When Daryl was out in the woods today he came up on, one of them. He was able to shoot it and end it." The room seemed to inhale in unison, it was the first walker encounter they had experienced in their safe haven. "First you need to know. From everything Daryl has told me, and what Todd and Cassie confirmed this afternoon, this was James Cote." Again the room flushed with fear and emotion. "I know he has been… dead… for a week now. But something happened." Rick started to walk through the room to stand by Abby. They had decided that he would tell them what was going on. Abby stepped to Cassie and let Rick take over.

Everyone stared at him as he spoke. "A few months ago we went to the CDC looking for answers. No one knows what causes this, or how it all started." Daryl shifted next to Beth, it was interesting to see Rick addressing a group again, he was a natural at it. "Whatever this is, we are all infected." He never slowed down his speech, they needed to know what he knew. "You don't just gotta be bit. Yes, that will kill you and turn you. But we are all infected. When we die, in anyway. Like James from his cancer. We all turn into one of these things." No one in the room spoke. "Abby says you buried him within an hour of dying. We don't know how long it takes to turn, a few minutes hours, more. But we do know that if you do not put a bullet or something through the brain, they will come back."

Cassie was looking to Daryl and he was nodding his head in agreement with Rick. Even Beth affirmed what he was saying. "So it just needs to be a part of the process now. When someone dies, you need to finish the job right away."

Daryl was leaning on his crossbow, he had kept it with him all day even though he knew there was no threat, it made him feel better. He spoke up, "It has to be a shot to the head, a bullet or an arrow. Knife whatever. And you can't wait." He had known firsthand what he was talking about. He had to bludgeon his own brother after he had died. It was something that would haunt him forever.

The woman in charge of food rationing spoke. "So if I die in my sleep tonight…."

Beth spoke for the first time, "We will need to take care of it in the morning." She had seen so many walkers killed that she had no emotion about it anymore. And they would have to get to that point as well. She had lived with her father's disillusion that they were just sick people, but a slaughter in her own yard changed that for her.

* * *

Daryl climbed up the ladder to the watch tower to relive the earlier shift, but when he got to the top Cassie was sitting in a rocker with a coffee hand. She had been waiting for him to join her. She had been close to James, she had cared for him as his cancer took over and ravaged his body. She was there with him when he took his last breath and when Todd had laid him in the shallow grave. She had never seen a walker up close after it was killed, not like she had today. She saw the shell of a man that had once been her friend and the hole in his head from Daryl's arrow. Cassie wanted to be mad at him for doing it but she knew that he had done the right thing. She was glad to know that he was the one who had done it.

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "It sucks." He wasn't going to apologize for what he had done, he took care of the business that needed to be taken care of. But he knew how much it sucked that they were now living in a world that needed this.

"Will you hold me?" She knew he avoided this type of contact but she needed this right now. If he turned her away she would be broken.

He pulled her hand and she moved to sit in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. They watched out from the tower, tonight looking closer around the tree line than the coast. When she woke this morning she had hoped to be spending this time having sex with him, but that had been hours ago. Before a break up with Abby, losing a friend all over again and hearing a truth she was in no way ready for. She had chosen to vacate the room she had shared with Abby but hadn't really figured out where she was going to land just yet.

"Daryl," He rubbed her back to let her knew he was listening. "Will you teach me how to kill them?" She had never really learned, she had always been with someone else who would take care of it all. But these past two days had showed her that no one was safe.

"Yeah." He couldn't think about leaving this place knowing that she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

* * *

"Maybe it's better not knowing." Beth took off her pants and crawled into bed with Rick. "They got this perfect set up here, it's too bad we had to fuck it all up for them." He opened his arms to her and she snuggled to his chest.

"People got to know." Rick kissed her hair and they laid quietly for a few minutes before he spoke again. "We can't keep doing this Beth." He was stroking the marks on her wrist. He wanted her more than any woman ever but this was all wrong and once they left this island it would be a disaster.

Beth kissed his chest, "We have to stop when we leave here, I know. But can we… till we go." She sucked at his nipple and he cradled her head. He didn't respond, he didn't know how. He let her kiss and lick at his flesh till he was so worked up he had to have her. He pulled her shirt off, she hadn't worn a bra, and licked and bit at her nipples till they were bright pink. She moaned out daddy as he pulled down her panties. She had trimmed her pubic hair today, not completely gone, but neat and tidy. He inhaled her scent and started with long licks to her wetness. She was ready for him, she was always ready. Rick hadn't noticed the condom she had put on the nightstand. But when she handed it to him he ripped it open and put it on.

Her hands were teasing, she wanted to provoke him into restraining her. His one large hand gently grabbed both her wrists, "No. I can't do that anymore little one. You need to be healed before we get to Savannah." She understood exactly what he was saying but she still pouted and sighed at him. "Don't you stick that lip out at me," He bit at her lip, he was playful for the first time ever. "I'll put you over my knee little one," He slid two fingers inside of her as he said it and her body gushed over the implications of his words. "You'd like that?" She bit his shoulder in response. "You want daddy to spank you?" She squirmed and sighed.

"Not tonight. Tonight I take you here." He fingered her deep and her muscles contracted around him. "Are you going to sit on my lap and ride me Beth?" He took his fingers out of her and traced the wetness across her lips. She licked at his fingers tasting herself on him and she wanted more. Rick pulled her to where he wanted her and positioned her hips so she could slide down his shaft. Beth tightened her muscles as she slid down him making him groan in delightful agony.

By the time they were finished she had cum three times, he had once and they had heard Daryl come upstairs with company to his room. Beth snuck out of the room to use the bathroom. She washed her hands and her face and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked more mature in the past few days, a little older and more experienced for sure.

As she headed back down the hall she heard the bed in Daryl's room squeaking and Cassie moaning. There were no secrets on the third floor it seemed. She paused and listened at door, it was Cassie's voice and she seemed fond of the words Fuck Yeah. Daryl was quiet as she had imagined he would be. She had tried to imagine once what it would be like to have sex with Daryl, but she knew he was too closed off for that. She was surprised that he had hooked up with someone, besides that she thought that that Cassie was gay.

Luckily Rick was asleep when she came back in the room, all those noises from Daryl's room hand gotten her hot again, but she simply crawled into next to him and worked on falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 - Just like that**

Daryl and Cassie had gone to the weapons shed and grabbed a few things that she might be comfortable using. He explained to her that she needed to learn something that she would be willing to carry and actually use. They walked about a mile to the far end of the rocky beach by the water. "I still say we'd be better going to the mainland and doing this for real." She wasn't ready to actually kill anything.

They started with the baseball bat he showed her the best way to hold it and how to get the most powerful swing, she was pretty good with it and like the fact that it gave her a little distance from her target. The machete turned out to be too big for her, as he knew it would be but he let her try anyway. She did better with the buck knife and she liked the way it fit on her hip. But she didn't like the fact that she would have to get so close to these things.

Daryl showed her some sneak up moves to get a clean cut to the head and she had plenty of strength to push the knife deep. At one point they play wrestled on the beach as he showed her some take down moves that would keep her from getting bit and out of tight spots. After two hours of training she felt much safer. They sat on a rock next to each other looking out over the water. "So Beth can do all this?"

Daryl laughed, "Beth can be a bad ass. I've seen her take down a walker from fifty yards with a gun right into one that had grabbed her from behind. Knife to the brainbase. She used to be scared but she really has gotten good at it." He was proud of how far Beth had come in the months that they had been together. She watched the guys as they had cleared the prison of walkers, she had defiantly picked up some of Glenn's techniques. "Abby simmer down yet?" After sex last night Cassie had slept the infirmary, she told Daryl that Abby would have gone insane if she had found them in bed together.

"If looks could kill, you'd be putting an arrow in my head right now." This was exactly what Cassie knew would happen and this is why she had never bothered to end things with Abby. It was just easier to stay in the crappy relationship than deal with the bullshit. She kissed his sleeveless arm and he traced his hand on her thigh. "You in a rush to get back?" She licked his shoulder and spread her legs for him a bit.

Daryl's dick responded faster than his brain. "Whad'ya have in mind?" They had three days left together at the most, if he didn't get kicked out before that. Two weeks ago he never would have let a woman distract him from training, but he couldn't resist this one.

She turned to him and slid he hand over the front of his cargo pants, she loved to feel him getting hard. "Well I see some grass over there that might be perfect." She licked at his ear as he slid his hand up under her shirt.

The grass was soft and the view of the ocean was spectacular. They were secluded enough to be comfortable and Daryl knew this was once again dangerous, he was never going to want to leave. She laid in the green grass naked beneath him and his eyes traced over her body. He loved how her hips flared enough for him to hold on to when he was deep inside of her. Her breasts were naturally beautiful and the sunlight made them a rosy pink. He unbuttoned his pants as he knelt down next to her. She spread her legs to him and he saw that she had shaved, completely. Sometime since they had been together last night she had taken a razor and removed all her pubic hair, she was pink and glistening, it was a sight and it made him catch his breath.

Cassie had been walking around all day feeling the cotton panties rubbing against her bar skin, she was dripping with excitement for him. "Daryl, will you go down on me?" She knew he had all of these insecurities about sex, she didn't know what he was willing to do. He slid his hand over her mound, across her clit and two fingers right inside of her. She moaned and arched her back, his fingers were rough and she loved it.

He was comfortable with his fingers inside of her, but using his mouth was a different story. He hadn't performed oral sex more than a few times in his life and he never knew if he had done it right. Maybe she would be oaky with just his hand. His thumb worked her clit as he slipped a third finger inside of her, she was tight and she pushed into his hand. "Your mouth." She looked up at him and he looked a little scared. "Please?" She was begging for his tongue, she wanted to feel his scruffy face on her thighs and the sucking of his mouth. She needed to feel all of it.

Cautiously he moved between her legs, he was a grown man who was nervous about licking a woman's pussy. His nerves were pissing him off, he wanted to be able to give her exactly what she wanted without being afraid. She spread wide and he watched her face as he slid his fingers out of her. She reached for his hand and he was mesmerized as she licked herself off of him. He hesitated and she spoke again. "Please, I need to feel your tongue." He looked back down to her, she was shinny and wet, like the sweat on the side of a cold glass in the summer. He stuck his tongue out and caught drop of her that was flowing. She tasted like sweet copper he loved it. He pulled her closer to his mouth and she groaned as he licked her from her ass to her clit.

His facial hair scrapped her shaved skin and she bucked at his touch. He had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from wiggling away from him, he was strong and she loved the feel of his arms around her thighs. It didn't take him long to get into a pattern that she seemed to like. His cock was straining in his pants but he didn't care. He had gotten Cassie to make noises he had never heard before and she tasted like heaven in his mouth. "Just like that." He was sucking on her clit and fingering her hole, she was close to coming and she wasn't going to hold back.

When her orgasm hit she laced her fingers in his hair and pushed him deeper into her. "Oh fuck, that's it." She trashed beneath him but he didn't stop, he wanted to suck all of her flavors into his mouth, he needed to do this for her as much as himself. When she finally let go of him and rested his head on her thigh she spoke. "Kiss me." She wanted to taste herself on him but more she wanted him close to her body. She knew that this was all difficult for him and she wanted to comfort him as much as he made her feel good.

* * *

Rick watched Beth from across the kitchen, he was fixing the hand pump while she was helping with the canning. He hadn't noticed her much before the three of them separated from the group, and she had gained his respect by holding her own during their time on the road. But now his brain was in darker places with her. He had so many images of things he wanted to do to her, and the fact that she was begging to be restrained, he couldn't get the images out of his head.

Beth knew he was looking, she was chatting with Mary about nothing in particular and she shifted her weight back and forth in such a way that she was shaking her ass at him. When she reached for a box off the top shelf the hem of her shirt rode up and Rick saw a thumb print bruise he had left on her. Why did marking her skin affect him on so much? She had covered her red, swollen wrist with a piece of fabric; it looked like a fashion statement more than a cover up. Her other wrist was still bruised but not nearly as visible. He tried to stay focused on the water pump but she had found a pair of pants that hugged her hips and stretched across her ass and he wanted her.

Chatting away she bent over to pick up the rag that had fallen off the counter, she made sure he saw her and she smiled his way. Rick tightened the bolt more than it needed to be and he never stopped looking at her. Something in the way she moved brought the wild animal to the surface within him. He needed to get his hands on her body, he wanted to claim her, time was ticking and he didn't want to waste any of it.

Mary excused herself to the restroom and it left Beth and Rick alone in the room. She continued filling jars with tomatoes and flashing her ass toward Rick. She reached for another box just over her shoulder and she heard his wrench hit the floor. He was behind her, grabbing the box over her head and putting it on the table before she knew what was happening. He slid his fingers into to waistband of her pants and pulled her ass to his cock. "Come." He growled in her ear and she smiled. He stalked out of the kitchen and she followed obediently to the tool shed leaving the kitchen abandoned for Mary's return.

Rick opened the shed and waited for her to enter before he closed the door behind them. Sunlight streamed into through the window and he locked the door from the inside. He grabbed Beth by the shoulders and pushed her against the door and kissed her. Bruising her lips and pulling her close, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. "What did you think I would do with you shaking your ass like that little girl?" He pushed her top up and off and kissed her breasts, biting and licking.

"Was I being bad daddy?" She loved his mouth on her, she didn't know how she would survive once they let this isolation. He groaned. "Do I need to be punished?" She knew he wouldn't restrain her not matter how much she loved it, but would he push the limits even further?

Images of her over his knee flashed in his head as he tried to push them away. He could not violate her that way. He unbuttoned her pants, he would take he here in the shed, hard fast and rough. That would satisfy him.

Beth was afraid that she wouldn't get him to cross the line she was begging for. She tempted him again. This time with more directness, "I should be spanked daddy, for being a bad girl." She looked directly into his eyes, "I need you to spank me Rick." His ice blue eyes turned dark, she was breaking his resolve and he didn't want to fight it. He pulled her to the stool by the wall and yanked her across his lap as he sat. He had never done this before, he had never done more than playfully slapped someone's ass, but this was going to be different. She was giddy as he pushed her pants down to her thighs, she was unbalanced on him but he used on arm to hold her in place.

Beth wasn't prepared for the first smack of his big hand on her left cheek, she grabbed the stool for balance and he hit her again, to the right this time but with equal force. Once he started he couldn't stop. He smacked red marks on her butt till she was hot and rosy. She was quiet the entire time, never yelling out or speaking. He didn't know how long or how many times he had spanked her but she looked beautiful across him. When he finally stopped he rested his hand on her hot flesh. She was shaking. He switched hands and slid his cool fingers inside her dripping pussy. She had flooded him with liquid and he slowly rocked into her burning flesh. It didn't take much, he brushed his thumb across her clit and fingered her enough to make squishing noises.

She unraveled in his arms as she came, he held her close till she finished cumming. It was then that she began to cry. Not from the heat across her ass but something more. Rick realized she was crying and he cradled her in his arms, her ass still on fire as she sobbed into his chest. Her orgasm released emotions she wasn't ready for, she felt so protected and safe in his arms and knew that this was almost over between them. Rick understood her sobbing and kissed her hair as he let her weep. These past few days had been more impassioned than he had imagined. "Sshh, it's okay little one." He rocked her gently as she slowly started to compose herself. Her sobbing turned to tears then simply sniffing. "That's right Beth, it's going to be okay."

She looked into his eyes and spoke quietly. "I needed that." She didn't fully understand why she needed to be spanked by a man old enough to be her father, dominate enough to keep her in control, but she did really need that spanking and the orgasm that came with it.

Rick soother her hot flesh with a gentle rub of his hand and looked out the window. "I know Beth, I needed it too."

* * *

Cassie held Daryl as they watched the water in various stages of undressed. She knew that she was the one in control here, the one that would have to initiate and push things forward for them. She was fine with that. She was the dominate within her female relationships as well. She knew they were down to two days left, and she didn't want to waste that time with barriers. She wanted him completely. "Show me." She spoke clearly and definitively.

"No", this was the point where Daryl just wanted to get up and walk away. But he stayed with her.

Cassie run her fingers over the shirt that spanned his back. "I want all of you. Good and bad." She forced him to kiss her even though she knew he didn't want to be kissed. She would push his emotions even though it might bite her in the ass.

"It's all bad and I just want to fuck you. Why can't that be enough?" He sucked her nipple into his mouth in an attempt to distract her from the questions. He could bury his face in her chest all day and she loved it but she wanted him to give her more.

She pulled at his hair a bit, "Show me." She was convinced it was what he needed in some way.

Daryl sat up and turned away from her. The few women he had been with had never pushed him about this, never insisted on seeing his scars. He looked out over the water debating his next move. Instinct told him to flee but he had grown to trust her. Cassie sat up too, her hands slid under the back of his shirt and she trailed her fingers over his scars. She kept her eyes closed imagining what was there. He tensed, all of the lean muscles in his back clenching tight. She left her warm fingers there for a minute as she kissed his shoulder.

Finally she pushed his shirt up and made him lift his arms, he took his shirt off and dropped in next to them. He closed his eyes as he waited for her to do something, anything besides stare at the mess that was his back. It had been years since he had gotten the devil tattoos put on, that artist was the last person who had really seen him this way.

The scars were old, as healed as they would ever be. Nothing recent and the aged tattoos had covered only some of it. These scars had been there since he was small, they had grown with him and shaped him into the man he was today. She didn't want to touch them as she hated the way it made his tense, but she had to let him know that she was not afraid of them or that she felt sorry for him. His head hung low as he waited. She started at the tattoos, she kissed his scar that ran from his right shoulder to his spine, gentle and soft as he held tight to his pain. She moved onto the next and the next. She never slowed her path, simply kissing and studying him. Cassie's lips were on the fourth deep mark when he finally began to loosen up.

She rose to her knees behind him, to bring her lips to another mark, her hand on his shoulder. He touched her hand. "Please stop." He was done trying to endure and though he was better, he didn't want her to continue. There were too many scars for her to kiss. "Can we just have sex?"

She tipped his head back and kissed him, she had never felt so trusted by anyone. "Yes." She slid her hands down his chest. "Please take me. Use me." She kissed him again and he maneuvered her to the grass again. Back where they started, this time he took a condom out of the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled his pants off. She loved to see the lean of his legs and how hard he was for her.

He rolled it down his shaft and she watched him do it. She spread her legs for him and began to masturbate. The moment for his scars was done, she wanted him in the present. He lined himself up at her wet heat and he slid slowly into her. It was a cleansing of his emotions as he sank deep inside of her. He stayed still as she adjusted to him then she began to rock her hips, just a little, teasing him as she started to fuck him. They moved to a more seated position and wrapped their arms around each other. If he had known how and if she had been capable, they would have been making love. But for now it was just sex, hard core, amazing sex. He fucked her through two orgasms and she rode him till he was ready to explode. He tensed in her arms and he groaned out his approval as she played with her clit catching up to his ecstasy. They came together and held each other till he was soft and she was sore.

They laid down, never mentioning his back. She tucked it away and knew they would never speak of it again. Daryl was bold, at least by his standards. "Two days, anything you want?" He didn't know how to phrase the question.

Cassie smirked at the question. "You wanna know what my fantasies are?" He nodded while trailing his fingers on her skin. He knew he might not be able to fulfill them but he wanted to hear them.

Cassie curled up on his chest and drew circles on his skin. "Fantasy? I'd love to have sex with you and some woman. Your body all hard and hers soft. That would be amazing." She sucked at his chest leaving a love bite as she went.

"Could I watch you two?" He pictured her with Abby but knew it would never happen. Then an image of Cassie and Beth together flashed through his mind, nope Rick was tagging that right now. He didn't think he actually do it anyways, he was far to damaged for that, but he was glad she thought he was normal enough to consider it. "You look hot when some chick is going down on you." He was back in the hallway watching her in the mirror.

Cassie was still too turned on right now, she needed him again. "How 'bout you just take me from behind as hard as you can." She wanted him so badly. All that battle training had her on fire today.

"Maybe I don't have any more condoms." He slid his hand between her legs and felt her wet for him.

Cassie straddled him, "Good thing I planned ahead." She rubbed herself along his shaft.

* * *

She cleaned up her face the best she could then walked out of the shed. She thought he would wait a few minutes for her to go, but he followed right behind. They used the side door into the house and he walked her to the bathroom. He kissed her head and she closed the door. She had to try and get her face in order. Her body had never felt more relaxed but she was still a mess.

Rick had gone up stairs, he had gotten some sort of emotional release from it all but physically he was throbbing. He went into the third floor bathroom and stared in the mirror. He had spent this week cleaner than he had been in months, he was more content and more confused. He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans sit at his thighs, leaning against the sink he stroked himself, holding hard and beating fast. He only needed the smell of her on his fingers to get him off. It didn't take long, short fast strokes quickly led to long hard strokes and soon he was cumming. It was a powerful as if she had been with him.

Beth walked back into the kitchen, her red eyes gave her away. Mary knew she had been crying and she hugged her. "I was worried, you were gone when I came back."

"Guess it's just hard thinking about having to leave soon." She hugged her back.

Mary had grown fond of Beth and would be sorry when they all left. Though she didn't always like the way Rick looked at her, like she was his property or a meal he wanted to devour. "Maybe you could stay." She meant just Beth, she didn't know if their little island was the right fit for those two men.

Beth shook her head. There were so many reasons why they needed to push onto Savannah. The least of which was her family. She hadn't seen her father or sister in weeks. Baby Judith must be growing like a weed. They were not supposed to be separated this long. She refused to let herself think that there was any chance that they wouldn't reunite.

"My dad and my sister are in Savannah, we have to leave soon." Beth's sadness also came from her understanding that once they set foot back on the Georgia mainland, she and Rick wouldn't even look at each other. That broke her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 - No secretes on the third floor**

Conversation over dinner had Rick and Daryl deciding to leave at in two mornings. Beth stayed out of it, but they guys knew it was for the best. Daryl was healing up fine, the extra hands needed around the place had thinned and Abby made it seem as if they had overstayed their welcome. Mostly Daryl but Rick felt it to. On some level their being there had unsettled the balance of this island.

"We'll wrap it up tomorrow night and leave the next morning." Rick was back in charge of things laying out a plan.

Daryl knew he was right and even though he didn't have anyone to get back to, they both did. "Cas said an hour by boat, maybe I can get that worked out." He liked the idea better than walking or trying to hot wire cars. They could be in Savannah by mid-day.

Beth paced in the kitchen as the guys talked. Her butt was too sore to sit and she loved the feeling of it. Rick kept his eyes down, he didn't look at her when Daryl was there. They sipped coffee and talked about a game plan for finding there people once they got to the city. "You okay to travel?" He glanced down to Daryl's side.

If his stiches could endure the sex he had been having then walking and killing biters would be easy. He nodded.

"You wanna see if she wants to come with us?" Rick had been watching Daryl and Cassie as closely as Daryl had been watching him and Beth. No secretes on the third floor for sure. He had figured out that Abby and Cassie were done and Cassie had been displaced. "She might not be welcome by the Mayor anymore." Daryl just shook his head, he hated knowing that he was the cause of Cassie's mess.

"I'll talk to her." He got up grabbed the thermos that Beth had prepped for him, she also found some jerky that they had made and put it in a bag for him. Always the caretaker.

* * *

Rick and Beth went up to their room, she laid face down on his bed and waited to see what he was going to do. Rick saw the bottle of hand lotion on the bed side and picked it up. "I was hoping you could rub some on me." She smiled her wicked smile.

He flopped down on her bed, well it had been hers for the first two night they were but it wasn't anybody's now. He held the bottle in his hand. "Cause I needed a reason to touch you more." He dragged his arm over his eyes. He had fucked this up all, abandoned his family, almost lost his buddy, violated his friend's daughter six ways to Sunday, she had chanced too much being with him. He felt her climb into bed with him he wanted to push her away, to send her back to the other bed. He moved so they could share.

"Stop acting like you did something wrong Rick." She hated that he wore his pain on his face. Always had, and now it was pain that they had created together. Only she didn't think it was pain, she that what they had done together was beautiful, even if it was a little twisted. "Every time I look at you I feel bad about what we are doing. And I hate that." She knew from the start that he would have a hard time seeing her as the woman she had become but she couldn't take the look of regret that he seemed to be mastering.

This wasn't a fight, it was simply a conversation. Rick twirled her hair through his fingers. "I know." He wanted to say more but he didn't know how to string the words together. "Turn over." No more talking, he just wanted to touch her again. She unbuttoned her pants and he worked them down to her hips, her ass wasn't red anymore, but maybe a little swollen. He poured some of the lotion right onto her skin and she jumped at the coldness. He traced patterns in the lotion then went for a full-on massage, she purred at his touch.

More of the cool lotion and he rubbed her skin till his fingers found his way into her pussy. She was wet for him, warm and tight. How could he stop being with her. In a world gone to shit where he had lost so much, these moments with Beth were his refuge. She seemed to understand him on the primal level that he needed to have. Maybe they could still find ways to sneak around. Maybe Hershel would understand. Rick knew it would never happen.

He spread her legs and slid off the bed so that he could get a better angle at licking and sucking her. She tasted heavenly. Beth moaned as his tongue found her most intimate places. She was being louder than normal, she needed him to know how much she love what he did to her. She slid her arms behind herself and clasped her hands behind her back, self-restraining. Rick did not miss what she had done and he was hard and dripping to be inside of her.

His fingers fucked her harder and deeper and she lifted her ass just a bit for a better angle. "Take me daddy. I need you inside me." She was fidgeting with desire and he wasn't going to give up this opportunity. Rick had every intention of taking her but at his pace tonight. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. He continued licking her pussy, gently sucking and fingering. She came without warning and he swallowed it all. Just as she thought he might give her body a rest he would change position and start again. She came over and over and never once gave him the release he needed. He loved the way her face showed her orgasm, she'd chew at her lip and her eyes would be almost closed. He would never forget that face.

She finally pushed his face away from her, she never though she would do such a thing but she needed a break from his mouth and the way his beard scraped her thighs. "Kiss me." He crawled up her body and she licked at his face, he was covered in her juices and she knew how much he enjoyed when she tasted herself on him. "Fuck me Rick. Please, I need your cock inside me." No young voice, only her mature tone to go with her mature words.

He obliged her, he wanted to take her bareback, not barrier between them, but that was a bad idea. He stroked his cock while she slid the condom onto him.

* * *

Two nights in a row Cassie was waiting for him when he got to the watch. She had nothing else to do but wait for him. She leaned on the far railing and looked out at the tree line. She felt like her senses were more keen since they had trained a bit. She was bent at the waist, elbows on the rail waiting for him to get closer and she was delighted when he grabbed her hips and pulled her ass to his straining cock.

"Missed you too." She wiggled back against him.

Their time at the beach had made Daryl comfortable and playful, both things he didn't know how to handle, but he went along with the feelings he was having. "Who says I missed you." He humped slightly against her ass and she let him. He leaned into her and kissed her shoulder."

"Fine. I missed your cock. The rest of you, ehh." She found his hand and pulled it to her breast, she modeled the action she wanted him to take and he followed immediately. He rubbed her tits through her shirt and she loved the way they always felt like teenagers in the back seat of a car, trying things out. "Wanna fuck?"

She seemed tuned into the feral side of Daryl. "Yes." He went for the buttons on her pants and let them slide down to her ankles. He wanted to take her hard and deep and this position was perfect. He took the condom out of his pocket and dropped his pants. Jeans bunched at his ankles he entered her without more than a cursory check to see if she was ready first, he wasn't being rough, just wanton. He needed to feel her squeezed around him. She was tight, as if they hadn't done this just hours before. She pushed back into him and they quickly found a rhythm that was good for both of them. "Gonna cum quick." He wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"God yes." She was on the edge and knew that once he started to spasm and spurt, she was done for. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her mouth, she bit gently on the fleshy part of his hand as she tried to stifle her moaning of her own orgasm. They were coming together. He bucked into her and she welcomed it.

By the time they were done and settled into the rocking chairs the wind had picked up, he covered them both in a blanked and they watched out over the view. He held her hand under the blanket. "Not much longer." He squeezed her hand.

"I know." She had been dreading this conversation but it had to be had.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Do you have any interest. In coming with us to Savannah?" It was not at all what she had expected him to ask. She thought for sure that they were going to ask if they could stay. Which she still wasn't sure how she would handle?

"You want me to come with you?" She looked his way to read his face.

Daryl laughed. "Always like it when you cum with me." He had a boyish smirk, she loved it. "Yes. If you want to come with us. Four's a good number for travel." He traced his fingers along the back of her hand.

The offer seemed like a good idea. There was no real place for her here without being with Abby and Abby was not going to take her back after all of this. But Cassie was not built for the life it took to walk across a state killing walkers and fighting to survive. Hell, Daryl was a pro at it and somehow he had managed to get shot. "I don't know." She wanted to flat out say no but she couldn't.

"Think about it." Daryl was getting too used to having someone to have sex with, sit quietly with and enjoy. He really did want her to come to Savannah.

* * *

Rick had pulled out and took off the condom just before he came. He wanted to paint her skin with him semen. Beth was wide eyed as she watched it spurt from him and land on her stomach then her breasts. He came hard and crashed next to her as she traced her fingers through the white streaks of cum and licked her fingers. He watched her, she was beautiful and dirty and his, he had marked her so even if no one else would ever see it.

* * *

Daryl ran into Abby in the kitchen the next morning, almost literally. He was going to grab two thermoses of water then hit the weapons shed. "Taking Cassie into the woods again?" Abby knew everything that happened on her island.

"She wants to train." He looked past her to the cabinet, he couldn't look at the woman he knew was hurting because of him.

Abby challenged his steps. She wanted to scream at him for ruining her relationship and for upsetting the calm in their isolation. He found that damn walker and killed it, first killing on this island. Daryl stepped past her and filled the thermos with water from the pump.

"Rick says you are leaving tomorrow." Abby wanted to make sure they were all on the same page.

He nodded. He wanted to say that he had invited Cassie but it wasn't his place.

Abby turned her back to him, "Make sure you do. No need for you all to be staying." Her temper was peaking and she wanted to fight with someone.

She stormed down the hall and into the infirmary. Cassie was packing up a few first aid supplies for her training session, just in case. She looked blank as Abby stood in front of her. "I knew someday you would leave me for a man. I knew before the world went crazy. On our first date you scoped some guy at the bar."

Cassie knew the guy she was talking about. He had been so sexy and she thought the three of them could share a night, but Abby wasn't that kind of woman. All her friends had told her not to date a gay woman, it would never work.

"Daryl asked me to go with them tomorrow." If Abby asked her to stay, she wouldn't say no. She kept packing supplies including Daryl's antibiotics. She would bottle the rest of his doses for him.

Abby was shocked, she never thought of Cassie leaving. "Is that what you want?"

She had thought about all of her options. This one made the most sense even though it would take the most adjustment for her. She felt like she had gone through so much with Daryl already, why not make a go of things. Emotions were too raw to contain any more. Cassie's eyes welled up. Abby's heart broke watching her cry. She hugged her till the tears were gone. It was their final goodbye.

* * *

They met in behind the barn he could tell she had been crying. "You okay?" They walked side by side back toward the tree line. She didn't say anything, just took the pack with water and food from him. He didn't need her to speak.

* * *

Beth saw the clouds beginning to turn pink. Rick was sound asleep beneath her. She thought back to the night before, how he has gently restrained her, not enough to leave any marks, but enough to turn them both to fire. He made love to her, not just sex, but love. He filled her deep and she shattered around him. It had been a long time since he had been so completed by sex and Rick resolved at that moment that he could not be done with Beth. No matter what Hershel or Carl said, he would never be able to get past Beth.

She carefully crawled down his naked body making sure not to wake him. He was already half hard and she licked him from base to tip without using her hands. He cock stirred and she was steadily sucking him as he woke. "That's daddy's good girl." Still half asleep Rick let her take her time as she played and teased. Shallow stokes alternated with gagging deep ones, she was getting better at it though. She knew with enough practice she would never choke, though he seemed to like it when she gagged a bit. Their difference in experience and her desire to be dominated would always fuel their relationship. He was fully awake as he came in her mouth and she submissively swallowed all of it.

"You know I can't let you go Beth." Rick was putting it all out there, even if it scared the crap out of him.

Beth kissed him and he delighted in her naughtiness. She was going to be the only thing that got him through this shit world now. "Good."

* * *

The sun came up and streamed into the room, Daryl and Cassie were tangled in limbs and sheets. He woke to the breaking dawn and kissed her hair. Her chocolate brown locks were all over him and he was content for the time, she had agreed to come to Savannah with them and Beth and Rick seemed pleased enough with the decision.

Her breathing changed, she was awake too. His hand found her nipple and he twisted and pulled. She sighed as he manhandled her and he enjoyed the sounds she made at his touch. "You sure the rest of your group will be okay with me being there?" She was still scared to leave her safe place.

Daryl licked her neck, sucking and kissing. "Fuck'em if they don't". He had never needed a woman in his life before, but couldn't imagine leaving this one behind. He was happy that she had agreed to travel with them. He had denied her an orgasm till she said yes yesterday, licking her pussy after training even though she had protested that she was too sweaty for such intimacy. It was the wild side that he wanted from her.

"Todd said he would take the boat to Savannah and back. Any luck we will be back with your group by lunch time. Looks like we have about an hour of privacy left." She reached for his throbbing cock. "One more fuck before we lose it all together?" She stroked him and he rolled her onto her back.

Leaning close to her lips he spoke softly. "I could try. Something more. Intimate." He wished he had learned to make love at some point in his years. He hoped someday he would.

Cassie pulled at the little patch of grey in his beard. "No, right now just fuck me Daryl. We have time to worry about the rest later." She kissed him deep and moaned loudly, there were no secretes on the third floor.


End file.
